This invention relates to a drawing guide for drawing straight lines, arcs and straight lines at an angle to a base line without the usual T-square, triangles and compass.
A very simple form of instrument is provided to accomplish those three functions. Instruments heretofore proposed for such purposes have been too complicated and expensive to manufacture to be of practical value.